Video data is encoded according to a data compression standard, e.g., a codec according to a Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG) standard, and is recorded on a recording medium in the form of a bitstream or transmitted via a communication channel.
With the development and supply of hardware for reproducing and storing high-resolution or high-quality video content, there is a growing need for a codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high-resolution or high-quality video content. Encoded video content may be reproduced by decoding it. Recently, methods of effectively compressing such high-resolution or high-quality video content have been implemented. For example, an efficient video compression method of processing a video to be encoded is implemented in a certain way. Furthermore, various types of data units have been used to partition a video so as to adaptively encode or decode the video.